world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110313 balish sami
conciseTactician CT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:12 -- CT: Human, it SEEMS you did not UPHOLD your end of the BARGAIN. AA: Balish? Oh hi! I was thinking I should message you. I just had the weirdest dream and there was a troll in it! AA: She was a cute girl troll, and almost as grumpy as you. CT: I thought we AGREED not to INTERFERE with each other's SPECIES. AA: Her name was Null. CT: What. CT: WHAT? AA: We were on this weird purple goldy place. AA: And we talked to this lady I met before my nap named RC. AA: Who was like an alien vampire in the dream or something. CT: YOU and Nullar? And, and RC. AA: Wait, there really is a Null? AA: And you know RC? CT: Yes, there is a Nullar, YES, I know the BITCH. CT: How do YOU? AA: Oh man. If Null's real you have to give me her chumhandle! We became such good friends! CT: Explain HUMAN, what little patience I had is QUICKLY RUNNING OUT. AA: That reminds me, I need to set my friendship clock for her. AA: Well RC said that when we dream we go to this Dorse place instead of sleeping and we can fly there. CT: I am AWARE of that. EXPLAIN EVERYTHING RC. AA: Not much to explain! She had this whole "vampire lady" thing going and she had tasty punch and we had a slumber party and did each others' nails and also Jack killed her and we saw her body and it was creepy but I figured it would be rude to talk about it, like if your friend has a booger or something, so I tried to ignore it as best I could. AA: And then she said some stuff about these stone beds we needed to find and then message her about them. CT: Wow, I dislike you the MORE you speak. SHOCKING. CT: Yes, the BEDS, they are a part of the game, SOMEHOW. AA: Don't pretend you don't love me, Balish~~! <3 AA: You're just jealous we didn't paint your toenails. CT: I will IGNORE that, ONLY BECAUSE someone INFORMED me our sessions may be LINKED. CT: And CULLING you may be problematic in the future. AA: Yeah, I guess so if me and Null go to the same place when we dream. CT: The SAME place... CT: How was SHE? AA: Well she glomped me when we first met, then started getting more aloof, probably because I accidentally made fun of her speech impediment... CT: Ha, the BACKWARDS thing, it's always FUNNY when she gets flustered... AA: Is that what she's doing? Talking backwards? CT: Ah, YES, she has a tendacy to do that in a STRESSFUL environment. CT: But she was ALRIGHT? RC didn't DO anything RIGHT? AA: No, she just poured us some drinks and told us about the beds and helped us do each other's nails. AA: We had a slumber party! AA: It was great fun. CT: SOUNDS like a ploy, the drinks were PROBABLY poisoned. Or WORSE, if what she said was TRUE. AA: No way, RC wouldn't do that! She's nice. CT: LISTEN, Saemae was it? STAY AWAY from RC. AA: Plus they were DELICIOUS. AA: It's Sami. CT: Whatever, alien names are SO STRANGE. AA: Haha, you're one to talk, "BALISH." AA: Oh! And I guess you guys really are aliens, huh? CT: DELICIOUS you say? Where ther IRRESISTIBLY good? Perhaps left you CRAVING more? AA: Because when I was doing Null's toe nails, I realized it wasn't makeup at all! AA: I thought she was just cosplaying at first, but you guys really aren't human! CT: Yes, from YOUR perspective, I assume. I TOLD you that though. AA: Well yeah, but c'mon. Lots of people say stuff like that because they like to pretend. AA: How was I supposed to know you were telling the truth? CT: Right, because it's COMPLETELY normal to be taken from your home planet by a GAME so other worlds are COMPLETELY farfetched. AA: Hey, just because one weird thing happens doesn't mean all weird things are real! AA: What, do you believe in magic now just because of all this nonsense? CT: ACTUALLY, what it SHOULD do is broaden your HORIZONS to other possibilities. CT: And no of COURSE not magic is FAKE and STUPID. AA: It's not stupid! AA: It's coooool~! Or it would be if it were real. CT: What, WAVING a wand and having all your problems VANISH is cool? No it is STUPID and LAZY. AA: Ah, but see, magic usually causes more problems than it solves! Just in interesting ways. AA: At least that's how it works in the BEST magic stories. CT: I SUPPOSE there is truth to THAT... AA: Like a Monkey's Paw. CT: Wait, GET BACK on topic HUMAN. RC, STAY AWAY from her, she is NO GOOD. AA: Aww, she's nice. And really pretty. CT: Just a MANIPULATIVE she-devil who will USE you and then THROW you away. AA: Between the three of us, we were the SEXIEST LADIES IN THE UNIVERSE. I remember this quite clearly. CT: WHAT? AA: No, you're thinking of Jack. CT: Jackie? CT: Not a SHE-devil, but CLOSE. AA: Jack's the one who uses people and throws them away. He killed Scarlett and that nice SO lady, and took SO's eyes. CT: SO CT: You know about CT: DON'T ANSWER. AA: At first I thougth we could talk to him and make him see the Error of His Ways, but now... AA: ...I think he might be a Bad Guy. CT: If He learns about Her, she is DEAD. DO NOT talk about Her. AA: Yeah, she told me. So is RC. AA: We even saw RC's body. AA: I don't think I really believed it until I saw it. CT: There is no BAD GUY, you child, just PEOPLE going for different goals AA: Well I mean I think whatever his goals are they are BAD NEWS and he is going to do BAD THINGS to accomplish them. AA: Thus: BAD GUY. CT: Sure, and so if RC. CT: Do you know WHY he hurt Her in the FIRST PLACE? AA: Because he's a butthole? CT: No, because RC and her "Herald" CHEATED the system laid down, and ABANDONED Her to His mercy. CT: Which he DOES NOT seem to possess. CT: He TORE OUT Her EYES because she DIDN'T SEE the switch COMING. AA: But....RC was so nice to us! She did say that the dumped Jack, but she didn't say anything about dumping SO... AA: Also I don't understand the logic of tearing out someone's flippin' eyes for not seeing something. AA: So I'm still going with "butthole." CT: Oh? She said NOTHING about sending people on SUICIDE missions to try and ressurect her LONG DEAD lover? AA: What long dead lover? Jack? AA: Is Jack undead, too? CT: No, her Herald, the one SILENCED by Jackie when he stole RC away. CT: If the Prospitians are to be BELIEVED. AA: Oh. She said something about marrying her herald instead of him... AA: Prospit? CT: Yes, MY dream world. CT: A city of GOLD, rather PAINFUL to look at. AA: Oh. RC said something about only half of us going to the one I was on. CT: THAT is the REASON then. AA: Okay. So Prospit and Dorse. CT: SURE, those SEEM to be the two DREAM worlds. CT: I have YET to see a HUMAN on my world, SPEAKING OF. AA: I'll have to ask the others if they've had any weird dreams then! No one mentioned anything to me yet. AA: Maybe they just assumed it was a flippin' weird dream instead though. CT: Hmm. UNFORTUNATE that the one human I BOTHER contacting is not on my world. AA: Well what about Dean? He told me he tried to talk to you before... AA: ...and that you were quite rude to him, might I add! CT: Ug, not that BOOTLICKING FOOL. CT: You would be TOO if the LAPDOG started barking at YOU. AA: Aww, Dean's all right. AA: He's probably just still feeling a little weird after Jack tied him up and stuck him in a closet for so long! CT: Sure, for a DEVIL WORSHIPPING IDIOT who will probably DIE. CT: PERFECTLY all right. AA: What are you talking about "devil worshipping?" CT: Hmm? You don't KNOW? He is PRACTICALLY humping Jackie's LEG. AA: No, he's just pumping him for information. He told me just a second ago, actually. AA: Why would anyone want to work for Jack after getting tied up by him like that? AA: Heck, even I'm not THAT gullible, and I've bought sea monkeys like five times! CT: INSAINITY maybe? Or he LIKES the PUNISHMENT, I do not KNOW nor CARE. CT: All I KNOW is that he wishes for me to BACK OFF from Jackie. AA: I really thought they were going to grow into little sea people the most recent time... CT: Because he is APPARENTLY "he is mine to serve not you" AA: That's a....quote? CT: Right from his IDIOTIC log when he thought to PESTER me. AA: Maybe he's just....DEEP under cover? CT: Oh YES, how GENIUS!! AA: Can I see this log? CT: SO DEEP undercover that the FIRST CONTACT with an alien species he claims to be WORKING for the force to kill us ALL. CT: Fine, HERE it is. AA: Hmm. This is really concerning. AA: Jack must be doing some kind of....freaky mind control on Dean! AA: That's a thing aliens can do, right? -- conciseTactician CT sends log Balish-Dean-Talk-of-Jack -- CT: Pssshh, as IF. CT: If they COULD, we would ALL be DEAD by now. AA: Maybe the good ones like RC and SO are stopping him? CT: Really, why do I even BOTHER trying to CONVICE you if you are going to try and CONVINCE yourself with such IDIOTIC excuses? CT: Do not PARDON evil. CT: CONDEM it, or let it SPREAD. AA: Hey! Dean's my friend! I mean I only knew Jack through Kate, but I've known Dean for way longer... CT: Really? What about all your OTHER friends? Are they worth letting DIE because you FOOL yourself into thinking ONE is good? AA: ... CT: Heh, I shouldn't even be TALKING right now, SHOULD I? AA: ...that's a flippin' low blow, Balish. CT: I don't know about your human RELATIONS. CT: Sure, it was LOW. CT: But one that MUST be adressed. CT: All options are VIABLE, Witch of Breath. LEARN THIS. AA: Look....I'll talk to the others about it. If Dean's become Jack's Renfield, we need to stop him whether it's by his choice or not. Once we figure out if he's really doing it or not, then we can figure out how to break him of his mind control or whatever it is that's making him act this way. CT: Oh yes MIND CONTROL, because individual action is COMPLETELY out of the PICTURE. AA: Well whatever it is. CT: Listen, Saem- Sami. AA: He's our friend. Even if he's doing something stupid, I'm sure we can make him get back on the straight and narrow! AA: There's nothing Friendship can't overcome! CT: Oh? CT: Can FRIENDSHIP overcome a BROKEN HEART? AA: Well sure it can! CT: Can FRIENDSHIP overcome DEATH? CT: Can FRIENDSHIP OVERCOME- AA: Well, now that we know there are ways of cheating death, maybe so! CT: I don't want to talk about this ANYMORE. AA: I mean RC and SO didn't tell me how they cheated death....but maybe friendship was the key! AA: In fact, I'm almost sure it was! CT: Really. CT: You know they dislike one another, RIGHT? AA: Practically definitely. AA: Nah, RC said they were like sisters! CT: Well, RC keeps trying to KILL her, so I DOUBT it. AA: They probably just have spats from time to time because they're so close. CT: I can show you PROOF that is incorrect. CT: RC is willing to THROW Her AWAY just like any of US. CT: No... I will SPARE you from that. AA: Why would she do that? She seems so nice. CT: Your IGNORANCE is ENLIGHTENING, and is putting me in a BETTER MOOD. AA: Aww, I knew you were warming to me. <3 CT: And THERE it goes. AA: Now that I'm friends with you and Null, it's only a matter of time until I'm friends with ALL the trolls. <3 CT: We are NOT friends. AA: Oh! Do you know her chumhandle? I should catch up with her and make sure she knows that it wasn't a dream! CT: Where did that idea even spring into your THICK head. CT: I am not SPEAKING to Nullar, per her REQUEST. AA: Hahaha, you're just like one of those girls in THE ANIMES who pretends not to like people and gets all embarassed about it. CT: Excues ME? CT: Oh great h-glub, RC has gotten to you with that 'anime' TRASH. AA: Nah, Leon's always talking about it. AA: One of those....sundries, I think he called them. CT: You humans are ALREADY infected by whatever DISEASE that is, WONDERFUL. AA: It's something nerds watch. They're fun sometimes. AA: Why aren't you speaking to Null? Did you say something rude to her? CT: Why aren't I SPEAKING to Nullar? AA: Maybe she just didn't see through your tough guy facade the way I can! CT: Becuase I am a DAMN FOOL who can't see past his OWN NOSE, that's WHY. CT: I- CT: No. CT: Do NOT speak to Nullar about me. AA: Okay. Of course I won't talk to her about you, wink wink, but first I will need to know the chumhandle I should not talk about you to. CT: WINK WINK. CT: HUMAN. AA: Otherwise I just might do it on accident since I talk to you about EVERYONE... CT: I am VERY close to ENDING you. AA: Er....talk to everyone about YOU, rather. CT: Talk to NO ONE about me. CT: Well... CT: Talk to Her ABOUT me, she is the only- AA: Wait, so now you want me to talk to her? AA: So sundry. CT: Nevermind, HUMAN, this is TIRING and I am finding myself in an awful MOOD, thanks for THAT. CT: Just DON'T talk about me, to ANYONE. AA: Oh, okay. So changing the subject then... AA: ...what's Null's chumhandle? CT: Giving that out may be DETRIMENTAL. CT: BESIDES, you are clearly UNTRUSTWORTHY. AA: Nah, she and I are practically BFFs now. AA: I painted her toenails! CT: Yes. CT: You ALSO gave my handle to a MANIAC. CT: So there is THAT. AA: Well at the time I didn't know he was compromised. Don't worry. Once we fix him I'll get him to apologize for being weird to you. CT: Human I didn't want you to give my handle out AT ALL. AA: Then we can all be pals and have Dream Parties. AA: Well you never told me that! CT: I don't want PALS. CT: Okay? GET it? Do I need to speak SLOWER? AA: SUUUUURE you don't. You're a big tough troll loner. All "hope rides alone" but secretly in his heart longing for the warm embrace of friendship. CT: No, ACTUALLY, you want to know WHAT my heart LONGS for? CT: SILENCE. AA: Flip silence! CT: For a SECOND, S-I-L-E-N-C-E. CT: No ISSESSENT humans, no UNEEDED DRAMA, no DAMN TWINKS, just a FEW FRIENDS, and her, then I'll be SET. AA: "Twinks?" CT: Yes? CT: We've been TALKING about them for SOME TIME. AA: I'm not familiar with them. CT: Are you humans not SMART ENOUGH to even ASK? AA: Ask what? CT: You DID notice RC looked WEIRD, RIGHT? You are not BLIND or DAFT. CT: Well, EXTREMELY DAFT. AA: What's your point, o wise and benevolent alien loner? AA: (I was being sarcastic there. You may not have picked it up because I was being FLIPPIN' SUBTLE.) CT: You NEVER asked RC or even SO what they WERE? CT: How INSENSITIVE. AA: Dean already told us! They're bargles. AA: Or....bangles? Something like that. CT: ... CT: YEAH, keep TRUSTING Dean. CT: GREAT MOVE on that. CT: BARGLES? REALLY? AA: Well yeah, it sounded dumb....but why would anyone lie about what they're called? CT: Oh I don't know ACTUALLY... CT: Let's see if the HORSE crosses the FINISH line... CT: COME ON, I'm ROOTING for you! CT: PIECE this TOGETHER! Your mind may be INFERIOR, but the ANSWER is RIGHT INFRONT of your PROBABLY GROSS nose! AA: Okay, so they're twinks. Whatever. It seems like a dumb thing to care about. CT: Is IT? CT: Someone providing FALSE INFORMATION is such a DUMB THING to care about. AA: No, but I mean it's such a dumb thing to provide false information about! AA: Who cares if they're twinks or if they're bargles? CT: Sure, but that just SHOWS how much he lies to you ABOUT, if something SO PETTY was changed? CT: Connecting the DOTS Shayme? AA: I guess. I already agreed to talk to the others about him though! AA: So I'm not sure why you're flippin' pushing the issue to be flippin' honest! CT: You could ALWAYS just save him and Jackie the TROUBLE by just jumping into some PIT. CT: Why am I PUSHING THIS? AA: Would you come rescue me if I fell in a pit, Balish? <3 AA: Seeing as we're FRIENDS now? = P CT: No. CT: I would WATCH, and probably LAUGH. AA: So sundry~! CT: I can't TAKE this ANYMORE. Human, go KILL the Deamon-pest FIRST, then PLEASE, END YOURSELF. CT: I take my LEAVE. AA: Okay, I'll go talk to the others about Dean. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:27 -- AA: You go talk to Null! -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:27 -- AA: Tell her Sami said "hi!" CT: STOP. AA: <3 CT: I TOOK my LEAVE- CT: w CT: WHAT AA: Bye Balish~! CT: I -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering conciseTactician CT at 00:28 --